Brave or not? Who is the scarecrow?
by RebondChaos
Summary: uji nyali versiku, liad aj d ehehehehe NA AstroRanger
1. Chapter 1

Tiba2 muncul ide "kliing" di otakku ni ini cerita singkat, Cuma 2 chapter aja s nikmatin ya! Oh ya, ini fic pertamayang cukup ber-detail , tapi aku akan mencoba membuatnya tidak memusingkan.

Sebenarnya Pichi uda bikin tema"uji nyali" Cuma, ini versiku! Siip kannnn baca de! Review kalo uda

Khe-khe-khe

**Brave or not? Who is the scarecrow?**

Part 1

"the test"

Hari dimana semua anggota TRF sedang beristirahat, apa yang sedang anggota NA AstroRanger lakukan? Latihan! Latihan di tempat yang enak sirkuitnya, pusat onderdil mini4wd, akan tetapi, dikabarkan angker!

Dan, saat ini, di tempat NA AstroRanger, sedang panas-panasnya! Padahal sudah malam!

Edge = huaaaaaaaaaaaaah panasssssssssssssss

Jo = diamlah

Brett = huh "tetep _stay cool_ padahal kepanasan jg"

Miller = tidak adakah AC disini?

Pelatih = nga ada a—

Hammer = uhhhhhh

Jo = …..

Edge = "!" oh ya, bagaimana kalo kita melakukan uji nyali? Katanya tempat ini angker sih!

Jo = boleh juga tuh!

Brett = malas ah panas2 begini

Edge = takut nie yeee _scarecrow! _

Brett = apaaaaaa ayo, uji nyali!

Miller = ok, _sounds interesting_!

Hammer = yuk!

Edge = wah bagus jga tuh idenya, jadi, biar aku yang menetukan carany! Sebelummnya, aku akan menceritakan suatu cerita , untuk sekedar informasi saja

~ Edge Mulai bercerita~

Jadi, pada suatu malam, di tempat bersalju dan saat itu sedang badai salju, ada 5 orang pendaki yang sedang mencari gubug untuk beristiahat.

Namun, ditenggah perjalanan, salah satu dari 5 orang itu meninggal. Dan meski sedih, mereka tetap mencari gubug tersebut.

Setelah lama mencari, terlihatlah sebuah gubug, gubug itu hanya terdiri dari ruangan tanpa fasilitas apapun. Hanya berbetuk kotak persegi.

Mereka yang sudah mengantuk dan kelelehan, memutuskan untuk tidur, namun, secara bergiiran. Jadi, mereka berempat duduk di masing2 sudut ruanan tersebut, dan mereka menaruh mayat teman mereka itu ditenggah-tengah mereka.

Orang pertama akan menepuk nahu orang kedua, dan orang kedua menupuk bahu orang ketiga dan begitu seterusnya sehingga masing-masing dapat tidur sebentar sementara menunggu giliran untuk ditepuk dan menepuk orang berikutnya.

Tapi, salah satu dari mereka menemukan kejanggalan. Apakah itu?

Jo = "!" hiiiy

Edge = ia… kau sudah mengerti?? " muka dibuat seseram mungkin"

Hammer = huh? Aku nga ngerti

Edge = begini ya ….. orang pertama menepuk bahu orang kedua, orang kedua menepuk bahu orang ketiga, orang ketiga menepuk orang keempat, jadi, siapakah yang ditepuk oleh orang keempat?

Miller = huh? Tentu saja … "!"

Edge = kau sudah mengerti?

Jo = jadi, hantu teman mereka yang sudah meninggalha yang ditepuk orang keempat.

Edge = benar " sekali lagi, muka seram"

Pelatih = jadi, seperti apa permainannya Edge?

Edge = Kita akan bermain yang sama. Tapi degan 5 orang, kebetulan kuil ini terdiri dari lorong yang berbentuk segi-empat. Jadi, kita akan mengoper lilin. Orang pertama mengoper lilin ke orang ke dua sementara orang kedua menunggu di unjung lorong, dan begitu seterusnya sampai lilin tersebut kembali ke tangan orang pertama. Ok?

Jo = ok

Edge = namun ada 1 peraturan lagi, yaitu, setap pemain _tidak boleh saling melihat_ jadi, hanya tangan yang boleh diperlihatkan. Semua mengerti?

Pelatih = aku akan mengawasi dari pintu depan.

Jo = kan memang Cuma ada 1 pintu platih

Pelatih – ia ya ahahahah

Brett = ok

Pelatih, = baik semua ke posisi masing2

Posisi2 nya adalah …

2. Jo

~ sebelum permainan Edge mendekati tempat Hammer~

Edge = hey, hammer,

Hammer = ya?

Edge = aku membawa kue, kau mau?

Hammer =kalo ditawarin sih aku mau "makan satu"

Edge = hi hi hi

Hammer = apa yang kau tertawakan?

Edge = fyuh!

Hammer = "gubrak" dia pingsan

~Part 1 selesai~

heheheheh apa yang akan Edge lakukan? Jgn tebak2 dlu ! eheheheh tgg aj kelanjutannya yha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave or not? Who is The Scarecrow?**

PART 2

Telah pingsan sejenak, Hammer bangun. Dia terheran- heran namun, Edge telah kembali ke tempatnya

~Pelatih meniup pluit menandakan mereka harus berkumpul dulu sejenak~

Pelatih = jadi, saat aku membunyikan pluit lagi, maka permainan dimulai, ok?

Permainan akan berakhir saat lilin kembali ke tangan Edge dan Edge memberikannya kepadaku, ok?

Semua = ok~~

~Pelatih meniup pluitnya~

Edge = baiklah~~ seharusnya sekarang sudah bereaksi… "Evil Laugh"

Hammer = huh.. perutku sakid , kenapa ya ….

~Jo Telah menerima Lilin dari Edge~

Hammer = ah, giliranku masih lama, aku sakid perut "Hammer pergi ke WC"

Pelatih = huh? Ada apa Hammer?

Hammer = perutku sakit, pak

Pelatih = apa tidak bisa ditahan?

Hammer = tidak, pak

Pelatih = ya sudah … lagipula permainan nga akan selesai dengan 4 orang, terpaksa nanti kita ulang

Hammer = maap, pak

Pelatih = tidak apa-apa, sana cepet sebelum terjadi _hal yang tidak diinginkan_

Hammer = ok

~Lilin telah sampai ke tangan Miller~

seharusnya, Miller memberikan lilin kepada Hammer tetapi, Hammer masih di WC, namun, seseorang telah menerima lilin dir Miller dan memberikannya kepada Edge. Sehingga permainan dapat selesai dengan baik. Siapakah itu?

Wadduh ternyata selsainya di chapter 3. ok lha, keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave or Not? Who is The Scarecrow?**

~Edge telah memberikan lilinya kepada pelatih~

Pelatih = huh? Mengapa permainannya bias selesai?

Jo = ? apa madsumu, pak?

Brett = tentu saja selesai, kita kan 5 orang

Pelatih = tapi, Hammer kan di WC

Hammer = aduh .. leganya …(rebond = aduh Hammer, ga sopan amad si lu , Hammer = kan lu yang nulis)

Semua = huh?

Miller tunggu dulu… jadi … yang menerima lilin dariku dan memberikannya kepada Edge …

Edge = hantu….."pasang muka seram"

Miller = ah, kaget! "memukul kepala Edge"

Edge = ao!

Brett = "thinking"

Jo = huh? Masa sih …

Brett = aku tahu, hantunya kamu kan, Edge?

Edge = huh? Aku?

Brett = ia, jadi begini, pertama-tama kamu memberikan lilin ke Jo, lalu Jo memberikan lilin ke aku, Dam aku memberikannya kepada Milller, dan Miller memberikannya kepada mu.

Edge = huh? Bagaimana carany?

Jo = ohh, jadi begitu yah, Edge "Kretek-kretek bunyi Jo meremas tangannya"

Brett = ia, Jo jadi, setelah dia memberikan lilin kepadamu, dia lari ke tempat Hammer dan menerima lilin dari Miller dan setelah itu dia lari lagi kembali ke tempatnya

Edge = tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu Miller sebagai pelari ketiga juga dapat melakukannya donk! Jadi setelah menerima lilin dari Brett, dia lari sampai ke tempat Hammer dan memberikannya kepadaku!

Miller = huh? Kok aku?

Brett = itu dapat disangkal dengan mudah,

Jo = karena bila Miller yang melakukannya, itu akan dilihat oleh pelatih kita yang ada diujung pintu masuk!

Edge = ehehehehheheh

Brett = selain itu, Hammer, siapa yang kau temui terakhir kali sebelum berkumpul?

Hammer = Oh ya, Edge memberikan kue padaku sebelum berkumpul

Jo = dan ternyata kue itu ada obat pencaharnya

Semua = Edge …" muka dendam"

Edge = eheheheheh tunggu semua…..

~Bak buk ~

Edge = aduh …. Sakid kan ….

Brett = jadi, apa tujuanmu melakukan hal ini?

Edge = yah, seru aja kan

Jo = dasar!

Miller = kalau begitu pada peristiwa yang kau ceritakan waktu itu jaga sama donk, salah satu dari mereka melakukan peran ganda

Edge = kurasa bukan begitu, karena diantara mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang melakukan peran ganda

Jo = mungkin, hantu temannya yang sudah meninggal itu membantu mereka meskipun sudah meninggal, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama bila dalam kondisi seperti itu

Hammer = jangan ngomong yang bukan-bukan deh Jo

Jo = ia ya

**THE END**


End file.
